Don't deny it
by LorelaiLuke4ever
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP YaY!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Lorelai had a good life ahead of her. She was engaged to a man that treated her like royalty and a daughter that accepted it. She was loving life. Lorelai Gilmore was engaged to Max Medina.

'_Lorelai Medina. Lorelai Medina._' she thought in her head as she looked through People magazine.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Medina..."

"Hyphenations are a pain. Most celebrity's don't last when they have a hyphenation on their name." Rory said. Looking at her mother in laughter.

"Rory! God! You scared me half to death. You know we should put a bell on you." Lorelai said looking at her daughter to you stared back at her and then walked into her room.

Lorelai looked at the open door where Rory was and then to her engagement ring on her left hand. She knew that Max was right for her. For Rory too. She knew that this would work out.

**Diner 9:00 Friday night**

"Luke, please. I need the coffee. I went to my parents and they don't serve coffee. They serve alcohol and in order to get home I need coffee. PLEASE!!" Lorelai pleaded to Luke. Luke just stared at her and finally gave in and gave her the coffee.

"Luke. You're the best friend someone could ever have. Thanks." Lorelai said walking over to Rory who was sitting at a table in the empty diner.

Rory watched Luke everyday to see what he did when she walked away or turned her back to him. She knew that he loved her. She knew that he had very strong feelings for her, but he couldn't do anything about it now. It was too late. Rory felt sad for Luke. She knew how he must feel seeing the only love of his life getting married. And not to him.

"Hey! I got coffee. What are you looking at? It looks like Luke. O I think you like him. Do you like Luke? Oh my daughters got a crush on an older man.

How cute!" Lorelai said looking at Rory who was not listening to what her mother had to say.

"No, mom. Jeez, you have to make a big deal out of everything. I was simply just staring in space and Luke happened to be where I was staring." Rory said.

"Okay" Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Rory were outside of Luke's. They were just about to get into the jeep when Rory got out of the car and to the drivers side.

"Mom. I'm going to go over to Lane's for a little while. She wanted me to check out a cd that she bought earlier so I'm gonna go over there now."

"Okay, don't be gone tool ate. Because you know all the people in Stars Hollow that could kidnap and hold you hostage." Lorelai said laughing as Rory walked towards Lane's.

Rory watched her mother drive away. She hated lying to her mother, but she had to talk to Luke. That was the only way she could know for sure that what she saw was really real. When Lorelai was out of sight she headed the opposite way to Luke's diner. She saw that the closed sign was out but she still saw Luke in there. She went to the door and knocked on it. When Luke saw her he went over and opened the door.

"Hey. Rory. What are you doing here. Did she make you come and get more coffee because I am not giving your mother anymore coffee..."

"Luke! My mother didn't send me here to get coffee! She doesn't even know I'm her actually. She thinks that I'm at Lane's." Rory said. She looked up at Luke who looked confused.

"Well then Rory, What is it?" Luke said coming around from the counter and in front of Rory.

"Well. Lately I have been seeing some things going on around here and I thought I could clarify them with you." Rory said hesitantly.

"Sure. What is it Rory." Luke said.

"Maybe you should sit down." She said as he took a seat next to her.

"Umm. Well. I have been seeing things around here and I wanted to know if my observation is true. Now I want you to hear me out before you say anything....Okay. I have been watching you and I think that you have feelings for my mother. I've seen the way you look at her and I think that you love her and you are hurt and jealous to see her with any guy. Especially "

"No, Luke let me finish. You have always had feelings for my mother. I know that. The town knows that. But do you know who doesn't know that. Lorelai. She thinks that you are just a very special friend. I know this for a fact that you have feelings for her. And you know what. If I could get her to admit it she has feelings for you too. The sooner you two realize it the better." Rory said out of breath. She looked at Luke who didn't know that to say. After a couple seconds of awkward silence Luke spoke.

"Rory. Okay yes. I will admit it. I have feelings for your mother. But that has no effect on her now. She is getting married. I know the whole town knows it. Rachael, my old girlfriend left because she thought that I had feelings for her. And I couldn't lie to her, but I did. Now that she has found Max she's never going to know my true feelings for her." Luke said looking down at the floor. He was embarrassed. He had shown all of his true feelings to the daughter of the woman he wanted most. He wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. Finally he looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him. She looked him into the eye and then went over to give him a hug. He resisted at first, but then gave into it and hugged her back. He needed a hug with all the stress going on in his life. With the diner, his sister giving him her son, and losing the most special thing in his life. Finally Luke broke the hug.

"Thanks. Rory." Luke said in a sad tone of voice.

"No thank you for telling me." Rory said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Rory. Please don't mention this conversation to anyone." Luke said.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."


	2. Max and Lorelai

_**Chapter 2**_

Rory was walking home that night and thought about all the times that Luke and her mother have spent together. He has always been there for them and will always. She knew that. Lorelai knew that, but she was trying to depend on someone else for a change now. She found Max. Rory's teacher, Max.

Rory walked into the house and heard her mother screaming, but laughing at the same time. She went into the living room where Rory immediately saw Max on top of Lorelai on the couch. He had her pinned down and was tickling her. Rory didn't want to interrupt so she snuck into her room very quietly. She made it and the screaming continued. Rory loved to see her mother like this. She was so happy.

A couple minutes later there was silence.

'Oh no. Are they doing what I think their doing. I can't be here when that happens! This is not right. I have to leave. O! But what if they are on the couch. EWW! I don't want to sit there! I will take my chances.' Rory walked slowly out of her room. She had images in her mind of what she could be witnessing at this very moment. She made it to the door and slowly looked at the couch. She saw Lorelai and Max only kissing. Not doing anything else. So she opened the door and shut it like she came into the house and they stopped immediately.

"Hey, Rory. What took you so long?" Lorelai said out of breath.

" Well, Mrs. Kim had flaxseed. And she made me stay. Long story short, im really hungry." Rory said hesitantly.

"Hey, Rory!" Max said looking at Rory who was still by the door.

"Hey. Um. I am going to go into my room and study, so go back to your dirtiness." Rory said looking at her mother.

"Thanks" Lorelai mouthed to Rory as she walked to her bedroom.

Lorelai looked into Maxes eyes. He had this sense of glow to his face and when he looked at her.

"Where did we leave off..." Max said

"Well I believe we were right here." Lorelai said as she kissed his lips gently and then pulling back making him want more.

"Uh! You know how to tease you know that?" Max said.

"Well that's my name Lorelai the tease." lorelai couldn't even get those words out because she was stopped by Maxes lips on hers. She knew that he wanted to kiss her, but she didn't know this badly.

"Max, I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?" Lorelai said with a tone of voice that could make any man say yes.

"Well, I guess. But only because I love you." Max said.

"Oh. My. I love you too. But I am very very tired and I need my sleep for work tomorrow." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Max went upstairs and got ready for bed. When Lorelai was about to get into bed Max came over and pushed himself on top of her.

"I just want a goodnight kiss." max said.

"Well. All you had to do is ask. I'm always up for goodnight kisses." Lorelai said as she slowly went up to his lips and touched them gently. She deepened the kiss and rolled over so she was on top of him.

"I like am a leader not a follower." Lorelai said as she kissed him again. He never thought that a goodnight kiss could be so intense. He didn't care though.

"Goodnight." Lorelai said rolling off of him and into her spot on the bed. She got under the covers and waited for him to do the same. When he got in she snuggled up against him and put her head on his bare chest. They were so close together that they fell asleep right away.

**Luke's apartment. That same night.**

Luke was sitting on his ed looking at the photo of Lorelai and Luke that Rachael took at the firelight Festival before she left. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop her from getting married. She was happy and he liked that. But deep down inside of Luke he was hurt and jealous. He was always jealous of every guy that came into her life.

'It's too late. I don't have a chance wit her anymore. She is taken and I cannot change that.' Luke thought.

Rory came over and told him all this, but why. He thought.

'Does she not like him. Does she like me? Does she want us?'

Luke couldn't take it anymore, he had to go to bed. He had to clear his mind of everything so he could think about it more tomorrow. Luke turned out the light and tried to go to sleep. He knew that Lorelai would be in his dreams that night.


	3. when love goes right

_**Chapter 3**_

_Lorelai woke up in her own bed. She knew that someone had spent the night, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She got up and went downstairs and smelled the scent of bacon in the kitchen. Lorelai walked into the kitchen where she saw Luke making eggs and bacon for her and Rory._

"_Hey, Why are you up so early? I thought you didn't have to go to work until 10:00 today?" Lorelai said._

"_Well, im usually on a tight schedule so I managed to get up early and make you guys breakfast." Luke said._

_Lorelai walked over and gently kissed him on the lips. Luke deepened the kiss and was then all of a sudden picked up by Luke who left the burners on. She was carried up to her where he laid her down and moved on top of her. He slowly went down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss . _

"_I Love you, Lorelai Gilmore...."_

Lorelai jumped in horror. She knew she had feelings for Luke, but were they that intense. She looked over and saw Max at her side, still sleeping. Lorelai knew that she couldn't do anything about it now, but she had to talk to someone. She got out of bed and covered up Max who didn't have much blanket on him and walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rory's room was. Lorelai looked in and saw Rory sleeping. She went over and curled up next to her. Rory felt her mother next to her and she turned over and put her arms around her. She knew something was wrong because the only time that she comes into her room was when it was her birthday.

"Mom. What's wrong? It's 4 in the morning." Rory said looking up at her.

"Well...uh...I...um...I...sort of..." Lorelai uttered.

"Mom! It's 4 in the morning. If you think that I can tell what you are talking about you are crazy. I have to get my sleep, so either say what you are going to say or leave." Rory said angrily. She looked at Lorelai who started to cry. Rory got up and took her in her arms. Rory knew now that this was serious.

"Okay, It's okay mom, now you've gotta tell me what's wrong." Rory said trying to calm Lorelai down. Lorelai looked up at Rory, tears coming down.

"I don't want to get married. Not to Max. Not anymore." Lorelai said looking up at Rory who was smiling.

"What are you smiling at? I just told you that you where not going to have a father. It will be you and me, kid. Why are you smiling?" Lorelai yelled.

"Well that gives other people to come into you life and make a difference." Rory said, turning over and going back to sleep.


	4. When Love makes it's way

_**Chapter 4**_

Max woke up alone. He was wondering why Lorelai was up so early. He went downstairs to see Lorelai sleeping with Rory in Rory's room. He looked at Lorelai who was awake and went in to greet her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying. He took her hand and brought her out into the kitchen. He looked her in the eyes and hugged her tight. He didn't want to let go. But she did.

"Lorelai, What's wrong?" Max said letting go of her.

"I...Uh...um...well..." Lorelai stuttered. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Lorelai, please tell me. I am here for you." Max said nervously (?)

"I CAN'T MARRY YOU!" Lorelai said turning away from him to not see the expression on his face.

"What do you mean Lorelai. Why not?" Max said turning her to face him.

"I just...it's not right. Listen. I love you..."

"And I love you too, so what's the problem?"

"It's not going to work out. Okay, can you please just leave it at that." Lorelai said walking away and going up to her room. She got to her room and shut the door and fell onto her bed crying. She knew she loved him, but she loved someone else more. She couldn't let her feelings for some other man interfere with her relationship with Max so she had to end one or the other. She had to confront Luke.


	5. The one with the break up

_**Chapter 5**_

Rory woke up feeling sleepless. She didn't know that what happened earlier was real or not. She walked out of her bedroom and saw Max sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his head down, staring at it. Now she knew that what happened was real. She knew that Lorelai had already told him that she did not want to get married anymore. She could just tell by the way that he stared at his coffee.

"Max..." Rory said hesitantly. "How are you today?" She thought that would be a good opening line.

"Your mom called off the wedding. She said that she didn't want to get married and ran off so I couldn't tell her how I felt." Max said.

"Oh, im so sorry." Rory said as sadly as she could. That's when Max all of a sudden broke down. Rory had never seen Max cry before. She didn't know what to do. She has never comforted a man that was rejected by her mother before.

"Come here, Max" That when she hugged him as tight as she could. She knew that was the only thing she could do for him now.

"Why don't you go for a long walk and come back and we'll talk." Rory suggested.

"Thanks Rory. But I have to get to work. Do you want a ride? I can give you one if you want. I'm going there. It would be nice to have someone in the car while I drive." Max said looking at Rory.

"Um..Sure why not. Just give me a couple of minutes and I will be ready."

Rory got up and went into her bedroom. Trying to feel as sympathetic for Max as she could she couldn't help but whisper. "Yes". She wanted Lorelai and Luke to be together ever since she met him. She knew that she liked him for a long time, but she never showed it and the same thing with Luke. Now they have a chance to make it right.

**_TBC_**

sorry that the chapters are so short. I wanted to have a good look at what's going on. They will get longer. Reviews will help. PLEASE! thanks


	6. the dream

_**Chapter 6**_

_Lorelai woke up with her hello Kitty pillow. She threw the pillow and got up out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Lorelai got into the shower and all of a sudden felt a man's strong arms on her shoulders. She stepped back into his wet body. Lorelai turned around and kissed him softly._

"_Thank's for always being there for me!" Lorelai said._

"_No problem." The man said._

_Lorelai kissed him romantically and........_

Lorelai woke up. She felt horrible about what she did to Max. She knew that she loved him. But not as much as Luke. She had to confront Luke. And Fast. She couldn't even get a good nights sleep without him in them. Lorelai thought about the dream a little more. _Wow! I want that to happen. I want to shower with Luke. I want.....NO stop it. Stop thinking about him!_ Lorelai made her way out of bed and to the stairs. She wanted to know if her dream had become a fantasy. Lorelai made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, where the beloved coffee was waiting. She wanted coffee every so much. Her addiction was getting worse and now that she wanted it more she went to Luke's more. Lorelai thought about everything that has happened in the past couple days. The thoughts were going through lorelai's mind.

1- found out I was going to Luke's way too much

2- I find out that I am in the love with the diner man

3- break up a wonderful engagement for some dream that I had

4- cannot get Luke out of my mind

That whole day Lorelai kept on thinking about the dream. The look on her face when she saw him. The expression that he had when she found out that it was really her. The way they looked into each others eyes. The way that there bodies connected when she backed up. All that was running through her mind as Michel was rambling on about what type of soap should be placed in the bathrooms. She never thought that it would be this hard to get Luke out of her mind. When Lorelai finally got her concentration back she was wanted in the kitchen.

"Lorelai, What do you like better? Chicken or Turkey?" Sooki said

"What? Sorry. I can't think straight today. A lot on my mind." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Oh, Chicken or Turkey?" Sooki said.

"Umm...Chicken. Because people like chicken better than turkey because some people are vegetarians and don't eat anything but chicken, so..." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Sooki said

"I had this dream...About luke." Lorelai started to say

"OH a love dream...please tell.." Sooki said

"Well, I was in bed and got in the shower and all of a sudden he was in there with me and we kissed and I don't know. I don't know if this is a sign or what. All I know is that I am single and he is single and maybe I should give it a try. What have I got to loose...Well, a friendship, coffee, and a wonderful guy who cannot be replaced. Oh..I don't know now. It's so hard to decide because there are so many positive and negative things that go along with this. I don't know if I can handle being alone without Luke. Luke has always been there for me. He never let me down. I trusted him more than I trusted anybody. Any man that I dated. Any person that meant a small deal to me. You Rory and Luke were the people that kept me glued together. And I love you all for that, but am I ready to get into a relationship with Luke. Is Luke ready to get into a relationship. Does Luke even like me? Oh, im thinking this over and I haven't even discussed it with him and now I am rambling on about what I want and you probably don't want to hear this and..." Lorelai rambled

"Lorelai!! Okay I get it. You love Luke. But you don't know if he loves you? Lorelai, everyone knows that he loves you. He's always loved you. Why do you think that he denies you coffee. He wants to spend more time with you. And what are you talking about you are single?" Sooki said

"I broke off my engagement with Max after I found out my true feelings." lorelai said.

"Lorelai, There is a man on the phone. He said his name is Luke. He would like you to come over to his diner and talk to him. And If I have to fetch you one more time I would like a cookie and a raise." Michel said walking into the kitchen.

Lorelai looked at Sooki and smiled. She knew what she wanted to say. Now all she had to do was say it.

TBC

So how do you like it so far. PLEASE!! Read and REVIEWS!! Thanks


	7. the encounter

1Lorelai walked into the diner not knowing what she was getting herself into. She went over to the counter and looked for Luke.

"Luke?" Lorelai said looking around wondering why he wasn't there. She went over to the stairs and looked first and then went up them slowly. She thought about what she was doing at first and then pushed that thought away immediately. Lorelai got to the door and knocked on it. It opened as she knocked and she slowly walked in.

"Luke? Are you here?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai? Is that you?" Luke said coming out from the small bedroom that he had.

"Yeah. Um. You called and I wanted to know why..." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Yeah, umm...Why don't you come and sit." Luke said taking Lorelai by the hand and bringing her over to the couch. They both sat down and it was silent for about 30 seconds and then Luke started.

"Lorelai. I don't think that Max is right for you. I don't think that you would be happy with Max..." Luke said and stopped to look at Lorelai's expression. Lorelai was so happy that he felt like that and that he told her, but something inside her just had the sudden urge to get mad. It was like something that he said made a part of her mad, but it didn't.

"What! You had to tell me this now! Why? You don't have the right to butt into my personal Life and just tell me this now. When im getting married!" Lorelai bursted out. She didn't know why either.

"Lorelai, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just...I thought that I could help you..."

"I don't need help! Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Do I have a button that says restart somewhere on me, because if I do I don't need to be restarted. Why. Why did you have to tell me this now?" Lorelai said.

"Because I Love you, dammit!"

Something inside Lorelai just made her feel loved and she ran over and kissed him. Luke was a little shocked at first, but then gave into the kiss. Lorelai pushed Luke down and got on top of him. They stopped to get air, but never left eye contact.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Luke said.

"Well, you see I'm not really getting married. I called off the wedding 2 days ago, but I don't know what happened. Something inside me said _Hey, that was mean_." Lorelai said.

Luke kissed her warmly.

"Im glad to hear that." Luke said.

That night they made passionate love. They fell asleep in each others arms feeling safe and secure.

TBC

How did you like it? Should i write more. you decide. REVIEWS PLEASE


	8. The wierd chapter

1Lorelai woke up at Luke's apartment. In Luke's embrace. She was happy. She looked up to see if Luke was awake. He was. He was staring at her sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Lorelai asked.

"Well...about...uhh...15 minutes. Give or take a minute" Luke said. Lorelai gave Luke a funny face. "What? Why? I can't look at you?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You're beautiful" Luke said. Lorelai was blushing. She didn't know what to say. She turned around to face Luke and kissed him. They loved to be together after that day. They couldn't not get enough of each other. Where ever Luke was. Lorelai was. Except for at work. They would talk on the phone constantly at work. They were inseparable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 MONTHS LATER

"LUKE! You did it again! You! Why! UGH! I'm gonna get you for this. This is the 5th time this week. You know that I know what coffee is what. So don't try to switch them on me. I can tell whether or not that it's decaf or not. I'm not stupid!!" Lorelai yelled. Luke was in the living room watching tv.

"Sorry." Luke said laughing.

Lorelai looked at the cup and then her stomach. She grabbed her purse and headed for Luke.

"Um..okay..Luke. Can you turn the tv off. Please." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Sure. Is something wrong. Tell me." Luke said.

"Okay...Um..well...uhh...im...sorta...pregnant." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"You are. Really?" Luke was excited. He wanted a baby more than anything, but he never expressed his true feelings to anyone. "Well. I was saving this till a little later, but okay. Lorelai, we've been through a lot together. We have made our way here and I hope that that's where we'll stay. So...will you marry me?" Luke said.

Lorelai was shocked. She didn't think that Luke would be the one to get down on one knee and ask someone for their hand in marriage. Especially hers.

"Yes!..."

TBC


	9. Going to see Rory

"Yes?" Luke said.

"Yes. Are you doubting me?" Lorelai laughed as Luke kissed her.

"Never." Luke said.

Lorelai kissed Luke. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. When they broke for air it was like the world was spinning. Everything was going so fast. Lorelai had to tell Rory. Rory was at Yale and she couldn't wait until she came home for the weekend.

"Umm...Luke do you wanna take a road trip?" Lorelai said.

"What. Where?" Luke said.

"Um..well..Yale...I wanna see Rory. Tell her the good news." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Why not. I mean we can go together and tell her together. Like one happy family." Luke said smiling.

By 30 minutes they were both in the car and they were off to Yale.

----------------------------------------------

"Luke. Are we there yet!" Lorelai complained.

"Lorelai, you were the one who wanted to go on this trip in the first place so when you complain to me it's not my fault. You were the one who wanted to jump in the car and go see Rory tonight." Luke said

"Luke. I love to be a pain to you. You get so cute when you get angry at me. I loved the way you got mad at me whenever I asked for coffee. You would always wrinkle your nose up and blush at me." Luke blushed. "AHH! There it is."

"Stop it!" Luke said.

They got to Yale at 9:30 and when Lorelai saw Yale she jumped up for joy.

"Finally! Yeah! Rory. Here we come."

Lorelai and Luke got out of the car. Luke put his arm around Lorelai as they walked through the halls of Yale. When they got to Rory's room they knocked on the door and waited for Rory. Lorelai kissed Luke before Rory opened the door.

"Mom! Luke. What are you doing here? Um... this is a surprise." Rory said. Lorelai looked at her funny, but then smiled.

"Well, we have good news. Can we come in?" Rory hesitated for a minute. She looked into her dorm and then opened the door to let them in. "What's wrong Rory?" Luke said.

"Nothing. It's just a little messy that's all. I didn't expect my mother and her boyfriend to come over so I didn't bother to clean up." Rory said.

"Well. That's okay. I never taught you how to clean up when you were young anyway." Lorelai said sitting on the couch with Luke right at her side. There was a silence for 30 seconds and then finally Rory spoke.

"So, what's your good news?" Rory said.

"Well. Rory...Luke and I are...were getting...married..."

"Really! Oh I'm go happy for you!" Rory said. There was a silence and all of a sudden a loud crash.

"What was that?" Luke said.

"Oh nothing. The people in the other dorms are probably fooling around or something." Rory said hesitantly.

"No I think it came from your bedroom." Luke said getting up and going to the door.

"No it's okay. This always happens something probably crashed into the window. A bird. Ball. Or some weird object that shouldn't be through the window." Rory rambled on, but Luke didn't listen. He opened the door to see Logan there.

"Rory? Who's this?" Lorelai said.

"Logan."

"Logan the repair man for the window that someone broke. Or Logan the one that Grandpa knows about and you doing something with him that I shouldn't have interfered with." Lorelai said.

"The...second one...sorry." Rory said.

"Why did you hide him from me. I thought that you said that when you had another boy in your life that you would tell me because you know that whole thing with Grandpa got me a little upset....wait you're dating him now. The one that grandpa said. WOW!" Lorelai rambled on.

"I'm hungry. I want pizza. And ice cream. And pickles." Lorelai finished.

"Mom. What are you pregnant?" Rory said

"Actually. Yes."

"O my god! No way. You and Luke are getting married and having a baby! This is great. Man I should come home more often. Get the scoop on what's happening." Rory said.

"I think you should too."

TBC


	10. Logan

"Rory, can I speak to you out in the hall please;" Lorelai pulled Rory out into the hall and then spoke "So, Rory. Um…what's going on with Logan. I mean…he is here when I come…you hide him from me and Luke…and I though that I got all the scoop on you before we went to the Gilmore house and I get humiliated by my father because he knows more about you than I do and that's not good. I need to know more about you because there is not many ways that I can out do my father. The only thing that I can beat him in is knowing things about you. So you are the tie that holds me together. You have to tell me things before we go to Friday night dinners and you have to tell me now what's going on with you and that boy…uh…Logan." Lorelai was out of breath. She had talked her head off. Lorelai has never talked that much about one subject without being either stopped or tld to get to the point.

"Mom, you're very hormonal. Yes, Logan and I are dating. We have been dating since November. We were going to tell you when we came to Friday night dinner, but I guess I just will tell grandma and grandpa when I get there." Rory said looking at her mother.

"We? You mean me and you or You and Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Well , I thought that since they wanted to meet Dean and Jess they would want to see Logan as my boyfriend and not as one of their friends children." Rory said.

"Oh, okay. Well i wonder what Luke and Logan are doing." Lorelai wondered.

"hey, I have a window. Lets go check it out and we can listen to what they are talking about." Rory said.

"I love the way you think." Lorelai said as they headed to the window.

"So, Logan. Do you go to Yale?" Luke said.

"yes, sir." Logan said.

"Please don't call me Sir. Call me Luke." Lorelai laughed. "What was that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know probably someone outside laughing." Logan said

"So… I wonder what the girls are doing." Luke walked over to the door. When Lorelai saw this they both ran over and started yelling at each other.

"Well. We should get going" Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai answered.


	11. One month

1Lorelai was one month pregnant and she could never have felt more worse in her life. She never remembered being so sick with Rory. She was up half the night either throwing up or pain. Luke was very nice and stayed up with her through every little thing. Even though he had to go into work at 6:00 every morning, he was still up until 3 or 4 until Lorelai went to bed. He wanted to help in anyway that he could. At work, she had Sooki to help her through this. Sooki had been through this recently and knew what she was doing. Lorelai on the other hand was only 16 when she had Rory so this was very rusty for her. One night...she woke up and was in severe pain.

"Ugh...Luke...rrr...LUKE!!"Lorelai yelled in pain. Luke jumped up asking what's wrong. "I don't know. St..om...ach...pains...ough..." Lorelai could barely speak it hurt so bad.

"Lorelai I am going to take you to the hospital."

NO! Call Sooki and tell her to come over here and help me. Quick."

"Lorelai... I you hurt this much you need to go to the doctor. I don't want to hurt the baby!" Luke said panicked.

"Luke! I said call Sooki." Lorelai was getting mad. He could hear it in her voice. He knew she didn't mean to get angry, but she was in pain and wanted her friend to help her through this. Luke scrambled for the phone and dialed Sooki's number.

"Hello." Sooki said.

"Sooki, Luke I need you to come over immediately Lorelai is in extreme pain and she wants you. Please come over." Luke pleaded.

"I will be there in a minute. Don't worry and tell her to breathe." Sooki hung up the phone and ran to her car. Luke went over to Lorelai and sat next to her.

"Sooki said breathe and she will be over in a minute. Are you okay?" Luke said not knowing what to say.

"No. Luke. I'm not okay. But I want you to be here. Through everything. Through anything that I go through I would like you to stand by my side." Lorelai said

"I will always be here for you, lorelai. Through good times and bad." Luke said and held her hand. He kissed her and then was pushed away by a pain in Lorelai's stomach.

"Where's Sooki?" Lorelai yelled.

"I don't kn..."

"I'm right here for you. What's wrong?" Sooki came into the bedroom looking at Luke next to Lorelai who was holding her stomach and in a ball. Lorelai looked really bad. She had never seen her friend in so much pain before. Well, that wasn't true. When Luke got married she was pretty upset, but that's a whole different subject.

"My st..om...ach...ughhh!" Lorelai yelled in pain.

"Lorelai. I need to see your stomach in order to tell you what's wrong. If I can do that. Turn over and let me see, please...I know it's gonna hurt, but the only I can stop the pain is to let me look at it." Sooki said. Lorelai gave in going very slowly. Sooki didn't mind because it was bad enough her friend was in pain. Then she had to see what was wrong with her, when she really didn't know what she was doing. "Does it hurt here?" Sooki pressed down on her small balloon stomach and Lorelai yelled.

"Yes." Lorelai said sreaming in pain.

"You're just having abdomen pains. They come with the pregnancy. They have a lot to do with the baby growing. It's very natural. Don't worry. This will hurt for maybe and hour. I had these. They really hurt. Don't worry, they will pass." Sooki said.

"I hope they pass soon." Lorelai said smiling a little, but then frowning again.

"Luke, just give her a lot of liquids and make sure that she gets up and moves and goes to the bathroom." Sooki said.

"Okay" Luke agreed.

Sooki left about 5 minutes later. Lorelai was still on the bed and Luke had just walked in.

"Lorelai, sooki said that you have to walk. Even though it hurts you have to walk and drink. Lets get you downstairs and maybe by the time you get down there the pain will stop and you won't be in pain anymore. Just try it." Lorelai shot Luke a look. "Common the doctor said get up and walk" Lorelai dejectedly got up and started walking. After about 5 seconds she fell to the ground in pain.

"I can't do this. I will fall down the stairs." Lorelai said.

"No you won't I will help you. Common." Luke helped Lorelai up and then helped her down the stairs. She took small steps at a time and it took about 15 minutes to get down all of the flights of stairs. When they got to the couch Luke set her down and went into the kitchen. When he came back out he brought a cup of tea and some ginger ale.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I brought the only things that you had in the house except for coffee." Luke said looking at her.

"Thanks the pains sort of going away. They are still here I mean, but they are not as bad as they were before. I think that we can watch a movie in peace. Would you like to watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be nice. What movie?" Luke asked.

"Umm...Flash dance?" Lorelai said.

"Sure. Why not?" Luke said getting the DVD and putting it in. Then sitting on the couch and letting pregnant Lorelai fall on top of him. Lorelai moaned and jumped occasionally, but all in all she was alright the rest of the day.


	12. month two

Now, i know that you cannot have pain like that yet, but i didn't know what to do. I was at a blank. so it's my story and i thought. What the hell.

Lorelai was in her second month of pregnancy. She didn't feel as bad as the first month, but she was still having nausea and small pains. She got used to them as time went by though.

"Luke! I can't reach the coffee. Can you get it for me?" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, the reason that you can't reach it is because I put it up there so you couldn't reach it. You are not supposed to have coffee when you are pregnant. I am trying to make you understand that." Luke said.

"Luke, if I don't have coffee, do you know what happens? I get cranky. I know that's normal now, but when you leave me without coffee for over a couple hours then I get even more cranky. I cannot go without coffee or I will die." Lorelai said.

"The time I see you die of not having coffee will be the day. Coffee kills. Meaning that when you drink coffee then it will kill you. I don't think not drinking coffee will affect you in anyway." Luke said.

"Luke, Luke, Luke. Hold on" Lorelai went into Rory's room and woke Rory up "Rory? What happens when I don't get coffee?" Lorelai asked

"Uh...Well, you flip out. You go crazy. Not that you already are, but you start to sing Louis Armstrong songs in his voice and make the person give you coffee that won't. They never will ever not try to give you coffee again." Rory said. "Why you asking? Luke not giving you coffee?"

"Yes. He put it up too high and I can't reach it." Lorelai said.

"Luke! You're a brave man. Watch out she night do the strangest things to get coffee!" Rory yelled to Luke.

"Thanks for the warning." Luke said from the couch. Lorelai gave Rory a glare and walked out. She walked down the hall and looked at Luke. Before he could even act she ran over and pinned him down on the couch. Straddling him.

"Now. I want coffee." Lorelai said

"This is what I meant, Luke." Rory said "She won't let you leave until you give it to her. I was late for school one day because she tied me up to a chair and made me tell her where I hid the coffee. You have the easy way of getting out of this one." Rory stated

"Easy. This woman is putting a lot of force on me. She is very strong for a small woman like her." They were talking about her like she wasn't even there.

"Okay, I am right here." Lorelai put more force on Luke as he moaned in small pain from the pressure.

"Man. You're gonna kill me." Luke said.

"I want coffee. Give me coffee and I will get off of you." Lorelai said.

"Fine" Luke said "I will give you the coffee."Lorelai got off of Luke and he started walking to the kitchen and then made a bolt to the stairs. Lorelai yelled and ran after him. When she finally got up the stairs she saw that he was in their bedroom and went inside to find him. She looked everywhere. She couldn't find him. Lorelai sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. Luke came out from the closet and jumped on Lorelai.

"Jeez! You scared the life outta me! Man. You tricked me. I wanted coffee. You're mean." Lorelai said.

"Well, I am a man of secrets" Luke said. He kissed her slowly and then ran his fingers through her hair. They stayed like that until Luke couldn't stay straddled on top of Lorelai and let her get on top. They made out for at least 10 minutes. Just exploring each other. They loved the way each other held the person just in that right position. When Luke kissed her it was like the world was spinning around her and nothing else could stop it from spinning. When Lorelai kissed Luke it was like a dream come true. He had waited so long for this to happen and now that it has he couldn't be more happier that right now.

TBC

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	13. Month three

Lorelai was at her third months of pregnancy. Sooki told her that after the third month was a piece of cake. She said the nausea goes away and the pains too. Lorelai couldn't wait until she would stop the nausea and vomiting. She was experiencing different emotions now that the baby has been starting to grow.

"Lukey!!" Lorelai yelled from the bedroom. Luke was in the living room watching tv.

"Yes, Dear!" Luke said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would come up here for a minute. Since I am pregnant and all and I don't feel like walking down the stairs could you come up please?" Lorelai said.

"Every single time you want me to do something you blame it on your pregnancy. I know you can't do a lot, but you don't have to tell me every time you want something that it's because of your pregnancy." Luke said.

Luke turned off the tv and slowly got up off the couch. When he started walking up the stairs he heard music coming from the bedroom. He was wondering what was going on and walked up the stairs a little faster. When he got to the door he saw Lorelai on the bed with candles all around and soft music playing. Luke was shocked as Lorelai got up and pulled Luke in and on the bed. She started kissing him vigorously and rubbing her hands through his hair. She was stopped by Luke rolling her off of him and looking into her eyes.

"What?" Lorelai said

"Well, are you okay?" Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" Lorelai said.

"Well, you have been acting like you were in pain for the past couple months. Vomiting, nausea, pain and now you are feeling fine and I'm wondering if something was wrong?" Luke said. Lorelai looked at him with a funny face.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want you, that's all." Lorelai said getting back on top of him and kissing him and down his neck.

"Ugh...Lorelai...I don't think we should be doing this." Luke said hesitantly.

"You don't want me?" Lorelai asked

"No. It's not that I don't want you. It's just that you're pregnant and..."

"So you're telling me that I can't be wanted when I'm pregnant. Because I am a fat and in pain all the time. Because we haven't had sex in 3 months and I wanted to do it now. Now that I actually feel good enough to have sex with you, you don't want to have sex with me?"Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it's not that I don't want to have...sex...with you. It's just that I don't think it would be right to have...sex...when all I could think about would be that you have a baby growing inside of you and that we might hurt it." Luke said in a sad tone of voice.

"I know I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe we could have a little fun. I mean my hormones are at a rampage and I just wanted to have a good time with the person that I want to be with most." Lorelai said.

"Well. You know we can go downstairs and watch a movie." Luke gestured and walked over to the door. Lorelai followed and Luke put his hands over her shoulders and walked with her downstairs. They sat on the couch and he put the tv on and pressed play.

"This movie is boring." Lorelai said

"Then lets make it interesting." Luke said and kissed her softly.

"I thought you said..."

I said no to sex...I didn't say no to the before sex part. You know making out and holding each other. He kissed her again and they made out through the whole movie. They fell asleep on the couch and they were both happy.

TBC

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	14. Month 4

Thanks so much for the reviews. I greatly appreciate it.

"Lorelai! Common! We are going to be late for the movie. You told me you didn't care how you felt about your stomach. Everybody in the town knows that you are pregnant. It's not that they will call you fat because you're not. I've told you that a million times. Now come down here or I will come up there myself and get you...That may not seem like a threat, but I can make it a threat to you." Luke said.

"Just give me a minute." Lorelai yelled. She came downstairs wearing some jeans and a loose top that made her look really pregnant. "I know that I am a little hasty on my weight, but right now I want people to know that I am pregnant with the so called Diner owners baby." Luke kissed Lorelai and they headed out the door.

"Luke? What do you want?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke said.

"Boy or Girl?" Lorelai said.

"Well, I don't care, But if I had to choose a girl. So she could look like her mother and become a beautiful woman when she grows older." Luke said.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what I get." Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

They got to the movies and got their tickets. Lorelai got the popcorn and headed for the theater. She sat down with Luke right next to her. The movie was starting and they were one of the only people in there except for another couple that looked like they were in love too. Lorelai looked at Luke and then at her stomach. She put her hand on it and started watching the movie.

**2 Hours later**

"That was a good movie." Lorelai said.

"Umm...Yeah...sure..."Luke said.

"You hated the movie didn't you." Lorelai said

"Well..." Luke finished. Lorelai was driving. She was going down the street when all of a sudden she had a weird feeling in her stomach that she couldn't handle.

"Ouch!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What's wrong. Lorelai...pull over." Luke said

Lorelai pulled to the side of the road and held her stomach. Not in a oh my god this really hurts way. But just a way that made her wonder why these small pains were happening.

"Lorelai what's wrong? Are you okay?" Luke wanted to know what was going on.

"I think the baby kicked. Feel." Lorelai said.

"Oh, no that's okay...I..."

"Don't be silly go ahead. This is a once in a lifetime event happening here. You never know. This might be the only time that the baby kicks. Common, it won't hurt you me or the baby. Just...Here" Lorelai took Luke's hand and put it over her stomach. He flinched at the fell, but then grinned after.

"Wow. I can't imagine how that fells from the inside." Luke laughed and so did Lorelai. They got home a little later than usual because of the stop they made. When they got to the house Lorelai went immediately upstairs to put her pajamas on. Luke stayed downstairs and watched a little tv before going up. About 20 minutes later Luke decided to go up. He got to the bedroom and he saw Lorelai reading What To Expect when you Are Expecting. He laughed and then walked in.

"Why are you reading that?" Luke said.

"Okay, this isn't as bad as when you bought self help tapes to get you to ask me out. At least this is one thing that I know that I need help on." Lorelai said.

"I wasn't objecting and those self help tapes were the ones that got us to this time and place. I wouldn't be dising the tapes." Luke said.

"You said dissing. How cute!" Lorelai said kissing Luke and putting the book down. "Are you going to bed?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but if you want to read some more you can."

"No that's okay. I want to vule vu cu che a ve mui with you." Lorelai said,

" No I am not having sex with you..."

"Luke, that only mean can I go to sleep with you...meaning in each others embrace...snoring...dreaming about having sex....but can't." Lorelai said.

"HA HA" Luke said pulling the sheets over him and Lorelai and falling into a deep sleep with Lorelai next to him. He knew that he was going to have a dream tonight.

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!PLEASE


	15. MAzie

Hey! guys thatnks for the reviews. You guys are so nice to me. Heres the next chapter. I made it a little longer for you guys so enjoy and REVIEW

"How do I do this?" Lorelai yelled.

"You have to get the pot holder before you take it out of the oven." Luke yelled.

"What's a pot holder. Is it one of those things that...Oh that you tried to buy Rachael when she came back with you for her birthday. I think it meowed. Right?" Lorelai said looking at Luke and smiling.

"Okay, that was when I didn't have you as a girlfriend and you teaching me all about everything that I would need to know about being a woman and mother." Luke said.

"You were in denial." Lorelai said.

"Here" Luke handed her a pot holder and she took the food out of the oven. She put it on the counter and then slowly turned over to look at Luke. "What?" Luke said.

"I don't know what to do now? I mean I took it out and put it on the counter and now what do I have to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you have to go get dressed." Luke said.

"Why do I have to go get dressed? I am dressed." Lorelai said confusingly.

"Now that you made the dinner we have to go out to eat because that isn't going to be edible when it cools down." Luke said laughing at her.

"Fine. I will go get dressed, but you are paying." Lorelai quickly ran up the stairs. She was in a hurry to get dressed because since he was paying he gets to pick the restaurant. She wanted to know where he was going to take her. Lorelai came down the stairs about 10 minutes after. She was wearing a long black dress that showed her stomach off and some black shoes. She went over to Luke who got changed into some black slacks and a solid top. '_wow, he looks so cute. And me. I look like a cow.'_ Lorelai thought in her head.

"Lorelai...You look...Amazing." Luke said_ 'well that boosted my confidence a little' _Lorelai thought again.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" Lorelai said.

"I thought that we could go to Sniffy's tavern like our first date. Buddy and Mazie want to see you again and I haven't told them about...us yet. I didn't want to do it over the phone so I decided that tonight we could go there and they would see and be surprised. Plus, they love you. They made you apart of the family. Even though you are apart of the family now, they don't know that yet and they accepted you for who you are. When you went to the bathroom that one time before we left. Mazie came over and congratulated me on a well done. She said that you were the best person that I had ever picked. Mazie is very hard to get someone to like. When I brought Rachael over, she hated Rachael. She served her everything that she said she didn't like and they made her eat it. Then they wouldn't talk to her. So I had to leave or they would have tried to jump her and take her money. And Nicole. Nicole was the worst. They kicked her out. They didn't like her, but to have someone that I love and they love is something that I haven't been able to accomplish yet. And now that you have came into my life, romantically. Well now that has been accomplished. Thank you." Luke had to take a breath. "How do talk like that constantly. I'm outta breath." Luke finished. Lorelai had a tear in her and a grin on her face.

"A lot of practice...So they really like me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, they do." Luke said as Lorelai came over and pressed her lips against his.

"Then...We...sho..uld...g...o" Lorelai said in between kisses. They didn't want to stop they were kissing and fumbling to the car. When Luke hit the car from not looking out where he was going they still didn't stop. Luke tried to open the door to let Lorelai know that it was time to go, but she kept on pushing him on the car, making him close the door every time.

"Lor...el...ai...we...should...go." Luke said trying to stop the kissing. Finally after Lorelai stopped he opened the door and let her into the car. They were off to dinner.

The car ride was silent but Lorelai didn't care. She was admiring her loved one. The father of her child. The only man for her. When they got to the restaurant Lorelai was pleased to get there because she was hungry.

"Yeah, im starved." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand and walking to the door.

"Make sure that you are ready for a lot of congratulations and 'Oh my god. It's it Luke's? Did you cheat on him? You're not like Nicole are you? Is it a boy or girl? Are you getting married? Can you afford a baby?' that type of stuff." Luke stated.

"Okay, got it." Lorelai said opening the door and making walking in with Luke close behind. When they were spotted by Mazie she came running over and greeted them.

"Lorelai! Nice to see you again. You and Luke are still going. Man this is the longest relationship Lucas has ever been in. That calls for a celebration!" Mazie said.

"Mazie common..."

"No Luke. That's okay. It's the longest relationship I have ever been in without bailing on." Lorelai said smiling at him. "Don't worry I won't bail on you." Lorelai whispered to Luke. Lorelai walked over to the table they sat at before. They both sat down and the waiter came over.

"Champagne?" the waitress said,

"No. I will have a coke" Lorelai said. When Mazie heard that she came running over.

"You can't have coke you must have champagne. You guys are on a date meaning that you have champagne. On the house." Mazie said.

"Well, the thing is I can't have champagne." Lorelai stated.

"Why not, honey?" Mazie said.

"Well, if you can't already tell, I am pregnant! Lucas is gonna be a daddy." Lorelai said waiting for the response out of Mazie.

"Really! Oh my! I thought that Lucas would never reproduce! This does call for a celebration." Mazie said.

"Hey Mazie where's Buddy?" Luke said.

"Oh well he went home. He wasn't feeling good. He added too much spice to his meal and got sick after that. He went home early to get some sleep. But if he were here. He would be celebrating with us too. He really likes you. And...oh are you guys getting married?" Mazie asked.

Lorelai nodded and Mazie jumped up for joy. She pulled them both up to hug them and then ran into the kitchen to make their dinner. They sat down again and gazed into each others eyes. Luke pressed his lips against hers and fell into a different dimension. They didn't even realize that Mazie was watching from afar and smiling. When they stopped they didn't speak. Finally after they studied each other for a while they broke the silence between them.

"So I have a doctor appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? We get to find out the sex of the baby!" Lorelai asked him.

"Yes. I do. When is it?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's at 10:00. So you would have to leave work and come to the doctor." Lorelai suggested.

"No, I could just take the day off and let Caesar and Lane take over for the day and we could have a day to ourselves." Luke said.

"Umm...yeah...that's sounds like fun..." Lorelai said.

"Why are you making that face at me. What would you want to do with my day off together?" Luke said.

"Well, I haven't been able to go shopping in a long time because I am not supposed to drive. So I need maternity clothes. Maybe you could help me and then we could do something that you wanted to do. How does that sound?" Lorelai asked

"Fine." Luke said as Mazie brought out their food.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Wow. That was a good dinner. Thanks Mazie really." Lorelai said.

"You're welcome. Now go home and get some rest. I want to know how the doctor appointment goes tomorrow." Mazie said.

"I will and I will make sure Luke tells you all the details." Lorelai said hugging Mazie and heading out the door.

"Now, Lucas. I told her that you were special. Now I'm telling you that she is special. I like her. Don't blow it." Mazie said.

"Mazie, this is the woman that I have wanted for 8 years. 8 years I have seen her everyday and commented and argued and everything under the sun about her coffee addiction. Now that I have her for my own. I don't want to loose her." Luke said. Mazie gave Luke a hug and let him go out the door. Lorelai was already in the car and ready to leave.

"What did she say?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai! You said we have to be there at ten! It's ten to ten right now. It takes 15 minutes to get there. HURRY UP!!" Luke yelled up the door.

"I will be down. Give me a second." Lorelai came running down the stairs. Her stomach going with her and all. '_For a pregnant woman she is really sexy'_ Luke thought and ran to her to help her.

"Lets go." Lorelai said. They got to the doctors office at 10:10 and ran into the doctors office.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. To see Dr. Bombay please." Lorelai said to the lady at the counter.

"Please, sit Mrs. Danes and we will be with you in a minute." The lady said as Luke and Lorelai took a seat in the waiting room..

"She called me Mrs. Danes." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Well, that's what you are gonna be right?" Luke said.

"Definitely. Why are you doubting me?" Lorelai asked.

"No. It's just we haven't talked about it in a while and I thought that this would be a time to ask when are we planning to get married?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking after the baby is born." Lorelai finished.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Luke said.

"Mr and Mrs. Danes." The nurse said and Lorelai and Luke got up. They walked into the room and she told them to wait for the doctor.

"So what do you think it will be. I know I asked you this before. But, I was thinking about the way we conceived this baby and now I think that it's a boy." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"You really believe that there are certain positions that will guarantee you a boy or girl. Personally I don't I think that it's the position." Luke said.

"Okay, but I still believe that we had a certain way to conceive this baby and now I'm thinking that it's a boy." Lorelai said as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Bombay. I will be your doctor for this evening. How are you two doing today?" Mrs. Bombay said.

"Well, we are doing fine." Lorelai said.

"Well, good. Now do we want to know what we are having or is it going to be a surprise?" Mrs. Bombay asked.

"We want to know." Lorelai said as Mrs. Bombay told the sonagram test out and started to get it ready.

"Okay, this will feel a little cold, but you will get used to it." Mrs. Bombay said. Lorelai pulled up her shirt to reveal her round belly and flinched at the coldness of the jelly they had on the test.

"Well, lets see...Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Mrs. Bombay said.

"Yes, only once though. But for a long time." Lorelai said.

"Did you fell it Mr. Danes?" Mrs. Bombay asked.

"Luke...and yes I did." Luke said.

"Well good. Now...oh look I see you baby." There was a silence and a few ohhh's. " It's a boy." She finished.

"Hah! I told you it was a boy!" Lorelai said.

"And a girl." Mrs. Bombay said.

"What!" Luke said.

"Twins!" Lorelai said. "It was hard enough to get you to reproduce, but with twins! This will be so fun!" Lorelai said. "Are you happy, Luke?" Lorelai finished.

"Happy? I am more than happy! TWINS! Were gonna have two babies together!" Luke kissed Lorelai and then hugged her really tight.

"Im glad" Lorelai said and looked at the pictures of their babies.

"Wait until Rory hears about this!" Lorelai said. Luke smiled at the thought.

REVIEWSSSSSSS


	16. Rory

Hey! Guys I am sorry that it took so long to update! I had so much stuff to do and then I had a death in the family…You don't wanna hears this sorry! HERE! Oh and sorry if you guys didn't know it but they are already married.

"Luke! Hurry up! I can't wait any longer!" Lorelai yelled as she tapped her feet on the floor.

"Lorelai, you said be ready at 7:00. It's 6:30. I am not ready I'm sorry. I will try to hurry up!" Luke said back.

"What are you doing? Primping? If you are that's really creepy!" Lorelai said.

"Yes, Lorelai. That is exactly what I am doing. Primping! I'm trying to find that plaid shirt that I laid on the chair last night." Luke yelled.

"Okay…You have a million shirts and I can't remember what one you put on the chair." Lorelai said.

"Well it's grey, black, and white."

"Oh that one is on the chair down here."

"Why is it down there?"

"Well…How do I know how it got down here because…"

"Lorelai!"

"Fine…I brought it down here because I thought then you might see it better and remember it. I didn't know that you were going to wear it tonight."

Luke came downstairs shirtless and a little annoyed. He grabbed the shirt off the chair and he grabbed the other shirt that was on the couch. He put the white tank top on first. Then the plaid.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"I have to get my shoes on and then I am ready to go…And by the way…I am driving."

"Why?"

"The way that you are rushing me to go…I'm not going to risk my life on going to see Rory at 90 miles per hour."

"How insulting. I would not do that! I will now proceed to pout!" Lorelai said.

"I'll let you go and start the car."

"Oh…the pouting has left the building." Lorelai walked out into the car and got in the passenger seat and turned on the car. She was looking around for the CD that she left in his car the last time that she was in the car. She couldn't remember where she hid it. Finally she looked under the seat and found her mix of CD's that Lane burned for her.

Lorelai put the CD in and the first song that came on was ACDC's Highway to Hell. She cranked the volume up and waited for Luke to come out in a rage to turn it off.

Luke walked out of the doors a little annoyed, but showed no expression on his face. He got in the car and looked at Lorelai. Then slowly he put his seat belt on.

"You mean you're not going to yell at me?" Lorelai asked.

"I will let it slide this time." Luke said.

"Oh! I love you! You're the greatest husband ever!" Lorelai said and kissed him passionately. On the way to Rory's, Luke and Lorelai went through Bangles, ACDC, B52's, Bowie, Sparks, U2, Metallica, I'm too sexy for my shirt, and Funny Girl. When they got to Rory's Luke got out of the car and went over to help Lorelai out of the car.

"I think I'm deaf." Luke said

"Don't be silly. If I had Jimmy Buffet in there you would have it louder than that." Lorelai laughed.

"No, I wouldn't.

"Wasting away here in Margarittaville."

"Stop!"

"Searching for my lost shaker of salt."

"Lorelai!"

"Some people claim that theirs a woman to blame."

"Lorelai! Stop!"

"But I know…It's my own fault!"

"It's…It's my own damn fault for your information."

"ha! You do like that song!"

"Stop…Oh look Rory's dorm…Rory." Luke knocked on the door and yelled her name.

"OMG! This is a surprise! What are you doing here! Mom…you look great!" Rory said.

"Really? Because I feel like I swallowed a watermelon." Lorelai said.

"Luke! Hi!" Rory gave Luke a big hug and then ran over to Lorelai. "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well…We have some news…and I decided to tell you in person. Can we come in?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Sure. It's a little messy. Paris and Doyle had a fight and Paris started to throw things."

"Oh boy…Is everyone okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah…Doyle has a bruise on his head and I think is still hiding in my room. Paris can't go into my room anymore because that's Doyle's place to hide when she is angry."

Rory went into her room and looked in the closet.

"Doyle…you can come out now…Paris went to her class…It's okay she'll calm down in class and then think about what she did don't worry." Rory said. "How is your head?" Rory finished.

"It's okay. You sure she's not out there?" Doyle said.

"Positive. Here lets get that mark on your head cleaned up…Don't worry…just don't look at it or touch it." Rory said helping Doyle up and setting him on the couch.

"Oh my god…What did she throw at you?" Luke asked.

"A iron. That was still on." Doyle said.

"Ouch!" Lorelai and Luke both said at the same time.

"Doyle is petrified of blood." Rory said bringing over a first aid kit.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah…This has happened one other time but it didn't get as hectic." Rory said. She took a gauze and wiped off the blood from the cut and then put another one on with tape to hold it there.

"Wow! You really know what you are doing. I thought that you came here for journalism, not nursing."

"well when you live with Paris, you learn a couple things about taking care of other people." Rory said. Letting Doyle out. "What did you want to tell me."

"Well…We…uh…" Lorelai studdered.

"Were are going to have twins!" Luke finished.

Please! Read and REVIEW! I would like to know what you guys think! THANKS


	17. CRAVINGS

"TWINS!" Rory screamed and hugged Luke. Lorelai gave Luke a stare.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're really happy about this aren't you?" Lorelai said.

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I be?" Luke asked.

"I don't know…" Lorelai was studdering.

"Lorelai, What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, mom…Why are you upset?" Rory nudged into the conversation.

"I don't know…It was so hard to take care of one and now 2. I don't know if I can handle 2 kids." Lorelai said. Tears in her eyes.

"Lorelai, you're forgetting that when you had Rory, you were 16. Now your 36. You have grown up and learned what it's like to be a mother. Plus, you're not going to raise 2 kids alone are you. I hope not, because what am I going to do. Be the maid, who the kids think is their father, but don't really know." Luke looked at Lorelai who was smiling.

"Yeah, and plus if you ever need a babysitter…I am right here. All you have to is call and I will be there." Rory added.

"I guess I have nothing to worry about. I mean I have a father, a babysitter, a maid, and the family I always dreamed of. A husband and kids. Living together, well sorta." Lorelai said.

"Not to mention that there will be 2 backwards baseball cap wearing kids running around here anytime now. So why don't we go to dinner and then we can talk more about plans that you might have for the next couple months. Okay?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand and holding onto it tightly.

Doose's Market. !2:00 p.m.

"Let's see. I need…beef jerky, pickles, ice cream, mashed potatoes from the box, anchovies, almonds, captain crunch, and spam. Ugh! How could she crave these things. At the same time. Ugh!" Luke said.

"Man, what are you having tonight. What ever it is I don't want to be there." Taylor said as he rang up the groceries for Luke.

"this isn't for me…It's for Lorelai. She's been craving things like crazy! Oh and by the way. She is going to be really mad at you when I tell her you don't carry beef jerky anymore. I would sty away. Far away." Luke said. Paying for the groceries and leaving.

When Luke got home Lorelai was on the couch crying.

"Honey…What's wrong?"

"How could he do that?"

"How could who do what, honey?" Luke said and then looked at the TV. "Why are you watching The Way We Were. You know you're not supposed to watch this stuff!"

"Hubbell didn't even express any emotion to her." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai you have to stop watching this."

"No…please! At least let me see the part where she calls him up when they just broke up." Lorelai asked.

"Fine. I guess." Luke said. "Hey, so this is what you were talking about on the answering machine when we first broke up." Luke said.

"What?"

"Remember when you called me and asked me if I could come over because I was your best friend and that's what best friends do for each other. They help them when they are sad or lonely. Then you made that reference to The Way We Were when Katie called up Hubbell after they had broken up. I get it now."

"I forgot about that."

"You know I really didn't mean to break up with you. It was all coming at me so fast and everything so I just snapped and then 10 minutes later I regretted doing it." Luke said looking at his hands.

"Then why didn't you say something when you were at my house and broke into my house?"

"Well you told me that you heard me when you said that you were out and then I got mad at myself for saying that and then you said that it was the last crazy thing that I would ever have to take from you…I knew that it was over for us. But then something struck me and I'm glad you were watching A Star is Born that night." Luke said.

"Now…I feel better. Thanks. Hey did you get the food that I wanted.?"

"Now there's my twisted wife!" Luke said taking out all the stuff that he got for her and setting them on the table for them to have.

THIS IS THE FASTEST THAT I HAVE UPDATED! REVIEWS!


	18. OH NO

_Thanks for all the great reviews! They really inspire me to write more. You guys are really nice to me! Here you go…_

"Lorelai get up! You have to go to work in an hour!" Luke yelled up the stairs. "I know what will wake her up." He said to himself.

Lorelai was awake, but she didn't want to get up. She was very lazy in her 6th month. Then all of a sudden she jumped up from her spot. She smelled something wonderful. She put on her robe and hopped down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and looked to see no Luke. Then she went over and saw that the coffee pot was full of coffee. She took a cup out of the cupboard and then smelled the coffee.

"I don't think so, missy." Luke said grabbing her from behind and twirling her around so that she was facing him.

"Why do you tease me like that?" Lorelai asked.

"It's the only way to get you out of bed." Luke replied.

"It's not fair."

"Honey, don't worry…You will be able to have coffee when you're not pregnant anymore."

"That's too long. I have suffered enough!" Lorelai said falling to the chair.

"It's okay. I promise. When you have the babies you can have all the coffee you want. No hassle."

"You promise."

"I promise." Luke said and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now…Go get ready for work or I will have to drink it in front of you."

"But you don't like coffee."

"You never know. I could all of a sudden get the urge to drink it." Luke said.

"No, I'm going…" Lorelai said running up the stairs and getting ready for work.

**DRAGONFLY INN**

"ugh! I can't move." Lorelai complained.

"Why not?" Michel asked.

"You try carry a baby the size of kingdom come and then get back to me." Lorelai said.

"I would have sympathy for you…but I don't." Michel said.

Lorelai gave him a look and then got up to go to the kitchen. She sat on the stool in the kitchen and watched Sookie boss all the others around.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I can't see my feet. My back is killing me. They are using my bladder as a toy, and that means that I have to pee every 5 minutes. Other than that...fine." Lorelai said. _Oops! I said they! I wanted to surprise her! Not give it away! Maybe she won't notice._

"Well, that's the way of pregnancy." Sookie said.

"I don't like it then." Lorelai said.

"well you have to deal with it then." Sookie said.

"Do you mind of I go to the diner and talk with Luke for a while."

"Sure. Go ahead." Sookie said. Lorelai was walking out of the door. "Why did you say…OhMyGod! You're having twins! AH! I'm so happy for you. Oh! Does Luke know?" Sookie screamed with joy.

"Yes, Sookie he knows. Rory knows. Everyone knows, now that you know." Lorelai said. _Damn!_

" Does your mother know?"

"Oh. God. I didn't even think about telling her. Oh man. If I don't tell her she'll think that I am holding something from her and I don't want their to be another out break of the mother and daughter team! UGH! I have to tell her."

"I think she will be happy for you. That you are having twins."

"She doesn't even know that I am pregnant."

"Now that's bad."

"I have to go…Take over for me?"

"Sure! Good Luck, honey!"

**LUKE'S DINER**

"LUKE! Where are you?" Lorelai pushed people out of her way to get to the back of the counter. "Luke! Caesar, where is Luke?"

"Upstairs." Caesar said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said running up the stairs as fast as she could. When she got up there he was looking through his drawers. "Luke!" Lorelai finished.

"Geez! Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"We haven't told my mother yet." Lorelai said.

"Yeah…I knew you would say this sooner or later." Luke said.

"What?"

"I made reservations with Rory to ask your mother if we could go to the Friday night dinner this Friday."

"I knew I married you for some other reason than the baseball cap and plaid shirts." Lorelai said kissing him softly and then sitting on the bed.

**GILMORE HOUSE, FRIDAY 6:24 p.m.**

"I don't have anything to wear!" Lorelai yelled.

"What have you been walking around in then. Towels?" Luke said.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was." Luke said.

After 10 minutes of not this and not that…Lorelai finally found something to wear.

"Everything that I have shows off my stomach and I don't want that tonight." Lorelai said walking out to the car with Luke.

"Okay."

**THE GILMORE HOUSE, 6:58 p.m.**

"Hey, mom…" Rory said getting out of her car.

"Hey, sweets!" Lorelai said.

They walked up to the door and Lorelai rang the doorbell.

"Oh god, here we go." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand and squeezing it tightly.

The door opened and there was Emily. Standing there.

"Well, Hello…Hello…Hello!" Emily said. "Well don't just stand there come in!" She finished.

They went for drinks and then sat down.

"So Luke what would you like?" Emily asked.

"Beer, please." Luke said.

"You, Lorelai?"

"Umm…Coke please…" Lorelai said.

"No drink?" Emily asked.

"No not today…" Lorelai said.

"Why not...common…get a drink." Emily repeated.

"No, mom." Lorelai said.

"Well why not." Emily shouted.

"Because I can't!" Lorelai shouted back.

"Fine." Emily said.

They went through drinks silent to each other. Emily talked to Rory and Luke and Richard talked to them as well, but Emily stayed clear of Lorelai the whole night.

"Wow…Grandma what is this?" Rory asked.

"Duck." Emily said. "Do you like?"

"Yes…" Rory said.

"um…Mom…I have some news for all of you…" Lorelai hesitated.

"Umm…Well…we are going to have twins…" Lorelai got out.

"Well…Anna…could you bring out dessert." Emily said.

"Congratulations…Lorelai…" Richard said.

"Thanks…Dad." Lorelai said.

"Mom…why do you do this?" Lorelai asked.

"Do what…" Emily said.

"This…act like this is nothing…I took my time to come out here and tell you that I am having twins and you brush it off like it's nothing…This is exactly like you.." Lorelai shouted.

"What do you mean…"

"I mean that it really hurts to have my only mother not care that I am having a kid…I'm not a child anymore…you can't act like you care when you really don't."

"Lorelai, What do you expect me to do…jump up for joy…throw you a party? You haven't made any contact in months…and so help me god…That one day you come here and tell us that you are having twins…where was the invitation to your wedding…"

"Mom…You broke Luke and I up…you ruined my life for me…you made me miserable…and if you hadn't had tried to help me in finding someone to love then that wouldn't have happened and then we wouldn't be discussing this…I hate that you think you know everything about me…I hate that you don't want to know anything about me…You want to get to know Rory and I am fine with that…But when your only daughter is having twins the least you could do…is smile and say congratulations…or that's great Lorelai…but no. You have to be caught up in your own little world. Well when you do that you really hurt people. Especially me…" Lorelai yelled running out of the dining room and outside to her car. Luke following her leaving Rory, Emily, and Richard alone.

"I don't know what gets into your mother sometimes." Emily said.

"I can't believe this. You don't know what gets into her…I do…she at least wants to have a civil relationship with you. She told you something that was really hard to tell you…She is scared to find out what your gonna say because you make her feel miserable. That's probably one reason why she didn't invite you to her wedding. You would ruin it for her!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, what are you talking about…I try.."

"No you don't…What you just did there doesn't count as trying. This is exactly like you…Mom was right…if you find one thing wrong with someone that you don't like then you shove them away…" Rory got up from her seat. "I guess you don't want a daughter or a granddaughter…"

"Rory…" Emily started.

"No, don't try to fix things anymore…I don't care…Goodbye Grandpa…" Rory said. She walked to the door and then turned around. "By the way…you were invited to the wedding…I guess you just didn't feel like coming…" Rory walked out.

"What? Richard? Where we invited to the wedding?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Emily…we were…you knew about it too. You didn't want to go…" Richard said.

"What! I never said anything like that!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, do not raise your voice at me…I had nothing to do with any of this and don't want to be in any of this…Now if you will excuse me I am going into my study…I have to go make some business calls…" Richard said getting up and leaving Emily alone in the dining room.

**OUTSIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE AFTER DINNER**

"I hate it when she does this!" Lorelai cried into Luke shoulder.

"I know…I know…" Luke said stroking her hair.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"No! I hate her for doing this…" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah…you didn't want to be in there after you left." Rory said.

"Why what happened?" Luke asked.

"Well, she brushed off your argument like it was nothing! So I have her what was on my mind…then I think Grandpa gave her a piece of her own mind after I left." Rory said.

"Let's go…Rory do you want to stay at our house tonight?" Luke asked.

"Sure…but don't you have all the babies stuff in my room?" Rory asked.

"No…not yet…" Luke said.

"Okay…I will follow you home." Rory said.

"Okay…" Luke said taking Lorelai and helping her to the other side of the car.

**GILMORE GIRLS HOUSE **

"Mom…are you sure your okay?" Rory asked.

"Yes, honey...I am fine…" Lorelai said.

"Okay…why don't you go to bed…" Rory suggested.

"No…I'm not tired…I wanna have a movie night with my family…Can we?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure…I'll go get a movie…What do you want? I'll go get it…" Rory said.

"Willy Wonka…and could you go to the market and get a ton of junk food?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure…Luke keep and eye on her." Rory said looking at Luke.

"Yeah…bye!" Luke said sitting down next to Lorelai. Lorelai put her cheek on his shoulder and sighed.

"Can you believe that we are going to have two kids running around here. It's amazing to believe that!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah…"

**15 minutes later**

"GOT IT!" Rory yelled as she was walking in the door.

They laid out all of the goodies and put in the movie. After they watched about an hour of the movie the candy was gone…totally…and Luke ate a bunch, too. Luke got up to go to the bathroom and let the two of them watch the rest of the movie.

"Mom…You still awake?" Rory asked.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said.

"Oh!"

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

They both ran into the kitchen to find Luke on his hands and knees holding his chest and breathing really heavy.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Lorelai yelled.

TBC

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	19. ummi don't know what to name this chapte...

Here's a new chapter.

Rory ran into the hospital screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP! We need help out here!" Rory yelled. Finally a nurse came running out to help with a wheelchair.

"Here…mam…get in" the nurse said.

"No, not me…him!" Lorelai said.

"Oh sorry! Here sir, Give me your hand…" The nurse helped him into the wheelchair…and then she took him in.

"Let's go park the car…you drive please…I don't think that I can." Lorelai said.

"Sure…mom…" Rory said. Lorelai handed her the keys and then got in the drivers seat.

**WAITING ROOM 1 HOUR LATER**

"I can't believe they are making us wait. What has it been? 2 hours or more…I can't take this…I have to see him…" Lorelai said. Trying to get up from her seat but failing. "I hate being pregnant…you can't do anything in a fast movement." Lorelai finished.

"mom…Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Luke is in the hands of the doctors. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Common…Let's go down and get some food in the cafeteria." Rory suggested.

"No, I can't leave here…I have to find out what's wrong with Luke!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mom…calm down…you have to calm down…you're not supposed to have this much stress when your pregnant…common sit down…" Rory said. Lorelai finally sat down and read a magazine.

**30 MINTUES LATER**

"Mrs. Danes? Ms. Gilmore. Mr. Danes is fine. He had an overdose of sugar." The doctor said.

"Oh thank god" Lorelai was confused.

"Well we had to start his heart back up again because he has a certain condition to where if Mr. Danes has any sugar more than the amount he is supposed to have then his heart collapses." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Lorelai asked.

"You may both see him." The doctor said and leaving them.

"Wait, what room?" Rory asked.

"361" he said.

They walked down to the door.

"You go in first." Rory said. Lorelai waited at the door for a minute before going in. She got the strength to walk in.

"Hey." Lorelai said looking at Luke. "you really gave me a scare there." Lorelai continued to walk around him.

"Lore…" Luke started to say.

"Shh…it's okay…I know what happened…why haven't you ever told me that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I thought that it was embarrassing because I didn't think that you would want me if I couldn't eat the stuff that you live off of. So I kept it a secret…Thinking that I wouldn't even go near the stuff that you eat, but I gave in and I had some and loved it…" Luke said.

"Awww…honey I like who you are…not what you eat…I just thought that we established that we don't want to keep any of our secrets a secret from each other?"

"I know but I was so hopping that…this…wouldn't happen…I never thought that it would because I was so good through my whole life and now I don't know…you did something to me that made me crazy for something sweet!"

"Well…then why didn't you come to me…I could have given you something sweet…"

"Lorelai…"

"I know I just thought that you liked that stuff…"

"oh god I hate that stuff."

"well at least your okay because I don't know what I would have done without you." Lorelai said cupping Luke's face into her palm. She kissed him softly and then hugged him.

"It's going to be okay now…" Lorelai said.

TBC

This was a short chapter. sorry.


	20. i love gilmore girls

Thanks guys for all your really great reviews…

**ProFfeSseR**- I don't think that it's a real disease unless you have diabetes then it really counts, but don't worry…Luke doesn't have diabetes. I just thought that maybe I would put a reason why Luke doesn't eat junk food other than he wants to live ten years longer…I don't know…

**Here is the story…**

Luke was home…Lorelai was on bed rest…Luke was on bed rest…Rory was at Yale through the week and on weekends she was taking care of her pregnant mother and ill step-father…

"Mom! Get back in bed…I will not tell you again…your like a two year old that doesn't listen! Now shew!" Rory was aggregated.

"But I want something to eat and I don't want you to get it because you were doing homework so I decided to get it myself." Lorelai said in a soft tone.

"This is what I am here for…to assist you in anything…Wait…how did you know that I was doing homework?" Rory asked.

"I uhh…heard the pen writing?" Lorelai tried to lie.

"Nice try…get back up in bed or I will separate you and Luke…" Rory said.

"You wouldn't"

"Would I?"

"I'm going!" With that note Lorelai rushed upstairs next to Luke.

"She was going to part us." Lorelai said.

"well I told you that you should have asked." Luke said.

"Hey!"

Yale…Rory's Dorm…7:30p.m.

"Paris! Lower the bondage in there!" Rory said screaming at the door. She sat back down on the couch and started to read the book that she had to do for homework. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and went to Paris' door.

"Paris…Not the door too!" Rory said. She heard it again but it was at the door and not Paris'.

"Hey…"

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Rory said.

"I wanted to talk to you…Can we go somewhere and get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, then we can go get drinks…common I want to talk to you." Chris said.

"No, Dad I don't want to get drinks with you or get food…I want to stay here and do my homework…"

"Rory what did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do? You did everything! You screwed up mom and Luke's relationship. You made her life miserable! You made her suffer…you made her lie to her boyfriend…"

"There back together aren't they?" Chris tried to say.

"I don't care about that…Every time you came into our lives again…someone's crying…someone's pregnant…mom's upset…she has a broken heart…and you just leave…that's not how it's gonna be anymore…"

"Can't I change…I know I can…"

"But you will still be the same person you were! I can't deal with that."

"But Rory…you're my daughter…"

"Now I have Luke for my father…I'm sorry, Chris…but I want no part in you…" Rory said slamming the door in his face. She started to cry hysterically when she slammed the door…it's because she was recalling all the things that her mom was going through when Luke broke up with her. When he did he was the only guy that she cried for…the only guy that she thought that she had a future with.

Rory cried herself to sleep that night thinking of all the things that Luke did for her that a father would normally do through the years.

Sorry this is a short chapter too…so sorry…will update faster…

Did you hear…Lorelai might be pregnant! On the show! ReallY! YaY! With Luke's baby!


	21. YaY!

You guys are so nice…

Here I won't talk (hey that's a song lyric! HA) Here's the story.

Lorelai and Luke made a few adjustments to their lives because they both couldn't leave the house. They were both on bed rest. Luke, for 2 weeks and Lorelai until she gave birth. They hated the fact that they couldn't do anything, but they loved having so much time together.

"YATZEE!" Lorelai yelled.

""Ah! I knew you would get it…you're always the lucky one around here." Luke said taking the dice from Lorelai and putting them into the cup. He shook the dice and rolled them onto the floor. "Ah-Ha! I rolled it…ha ha ha ha ha!" Luke finished.

"And you thought I was the lucky one." Lorelai said smiling.

"hey…your in your 9th month and we haven't even done the babies room yet…" Luke said looking at Rory's room.

"I know, but we can't go anywhere to get anything."

"Man!" They both said.

"Mom? Luke? You here? You should be…" Rory said coming into the house.

"In the kitchen." Luke said.

"hey! What are you guys doing?" Rory asked.

"Well, your mother was really hungry so she wouldn't come down here alone so I had to come down here and it was all just a plot to make me make her something." Luke said.

"Ahhh…that's my mother for you." Rory said.

"You know I am sitting right here…it's not like I am deaf…I just was really hungry for something and I couldn't figure out anything that we had from up there so I made him come down with me…just in case I didn't find anything and he did…" Lorelai said.

"Well, I brought some food from Luke's…" Rory said.

"God you're a lifesaver." Lorelai said as Luke sat down next to him.

"Mom, I got you a hamburger and fries…and Luke I got Caesar to make you a special salad with vegetables and your salad condiments." Rory said pulling out all the stuff she bought.

"Thank you Rory and is the diner still up and running?" Luke said.

"Yes…there has been no fire or bad food or anything of that sort…" Rory laughed.

"Although there was this one incident…"

"Rory? What?" Luke didn't want to know.

"Well, Caesar forgot to go to the Grocery Store to get the ingredients for the pie that he was supposed to make and I had to eat apple and not cherry…I am very disappointed." Rory said throwing out a few chuckles.

"Man…you really scared him…" Lorelai said. "I think he was about to go fire Caesar." Lorelai said.

"Don't do that…man it's hard enough not knowing what's going on over there, but when you said…ugh!" Luke said.

They all laughed.

"Hey…since we are all here why don't we watch a movie…Like our usual Friday night movie…common…we will be seated unless we have to go to the bathroom…" Lorelai said.

"okay what movie do you wanna watch…?" Rory said.

"um I don't know…" Lorelai said.

"what about The Way We Were?" Luke said.

"What?" They both said in shock.

"What? I haven't seen it and you 2 do…so…maybe I would like it?" Luke said to them.

"Okay!" Lorelai said.

By the end of the movie Lorelai and Rory were fast asleep and Luke was up…

"God…I am so glad that they aren't up to see this…I would get so much bullying that it would take me years before I can go back to strong Luke…" Luke said to himself…he was crying…

**NEXT DAY MORNING ALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH…RORY GETS UP AT SIX AND LEAVES TO DO SOME SHOPPING…**

"Do you have any pink?" Rory asked the salesman.

"Umm…no only blue and green…pink isn't in anymore…green is the new pink." The man said.

"Why is everybody saying that…pink is not out…green sucks! For a color for a baby…green isn't a color…pink or blue!' Rory was angry.

"Well…we have blue?" The man tried to calm her down.

"Fine…" Rory said.

Lorelai was awoken a hammer. She thought that it was Luke so she had to get up. She looked over to her side to see if Rory was still sleeping and she saw that it wasn't Rory it was Luke. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 8:30. She walked over to Rory's old room and the door was closed and she heard music coming from the same room. She opened the door and saw that Rory was painting the room and singing along with the music.

"I love it your room at night, you're the only one that gets through to me…" Rory was singing.

"Feel good…in your room…" Lorelai sang with Rory and scared her.

"Mom?" Rory said turning down the music. "What are you doing your supposed to be asleep." She finished.

"Well I heard a hammer and I thought that it was Luke so I got up and I saw that Luke was next to me…so I was suspicious and so I decided to come in and see what the racket was." Lorelai said.

"but you weren't supposed to see this until it was done." Rory said a little sad.

"Honey…what is all this?" Lorelai asked.

"well I saw that you weren't ready to have two kids in this house so I decided t o take this into my own hands and get everything for you since you are going to have to get everything else for the two…so I got cribs, blankets, in blue because the people are stupid and don't have pink, bottles, pacifier's, and lots of toys that help the babies vision grow stronger…so…" Rory said.

"So…I love you for doing this but let me help…" Lorelai said.

"No! Go back and watch TV and don't come in here until I am done…" Rory said.

"Fine…you do know that I love you for doing this and supporting me…Luke thought that you wouldn't like having sisters and brothers but you are and I am very glad." Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

Lorelai left the room and snuggled up to Luke. She turned on the tv and waited patiently for Rory to get done.

TBC

Please review guys…thanks!


End file.
